Yamu
|manga debut = "The Finalists are Chosen!" |anime debut = "Who Will Fight Who?" |Race = Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of death = May 7th, Age 774 |Allegiance = Organization of Babidi |FamConnect = }} is a fighter in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and Spopovich's partner. They were both brought under the control of the evil wizard Babidi and used to accomplish his bidding. Appearance Yamu is a simple Earthling before being brought under Babidi's Manipulation Sorcery, making his appearance presumably change drastically and giving him unnatural powers. He also became very pale and brutish in nature. He is not nearly as big as his partner, but his muscle mass is still incredibly high. Personality Yamu seems more intelligent and sane than Spopovich due to being able to control his power. As such, he also does not tolerate senseless carnage especially if it's not part of his immediate agenda, as evidenced by his telling Spopovich to spare Videl. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Yamu is paired up with Spopovich and sent to the 25th World Tournament to gather energy for Babidi, the evil wizard. The energy they are sent to gather is needed to awaken Majin Buu. Just as Spopovich was about to murder Videl, Yamu then angrily orders him to stop fooling around. After Kibito and Shin ask Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan 2, Yamu and Spopovich enter the ring and drain all of Gohan's energy with the Energy-Suction Device, with Shin deliberately paralyzing Gohan, so Shin could later follow them. Then they fly off to their master, while unknown to Yamu and Spopovich, Shin and some of the Dragon Team are following them. After Yamu and Spopovich give the energy to Babidi, the wizard decides to kill Spopovich, feeling he is no longer useful. When Yamu sees this, he tries to escape but is killed by Pui Pui, one of Babidi's head cronies, using his Pui Pui Nice Shot. Power ;Manga and Anime Yamu is weaker than Pui Pui, being easily killed by him, and is close to Spopovich in power. ;Video games In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Yamu is stronger than Spopovich. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki, after being put under Babidi's spell. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – Yamu is able to perform ''ki blasts in Dragon Ball Heroes *'Majin Buu Resurrection' – First, Spopovich charges at the opponent and back hand punches them away. Then, he flies after the opponent and again back hand punches the opponent away. Next, he shouts "I win!", as Yamu appears and the two chase after the opponent. Spopovich grabs the opponent by the neck, and Yamu stabs and drains health with an Energy Absorber. When finished, Yamu takes the energy container out of the opponent and flies off as Spopovich lets go and stomps the opponent down into the ground, inflicting very painful damage. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Yamu makes a cameo appearance during Spopovich's Ultimate Blast. Voice Actors *Japanese: Naoki Tatsuta (DBZ), Yasuhiro Takato (DB Kai) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Brian Drummond **Funimation dub: John Burgmeier *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wellington Lima (DBZ), Ramon Campos (DBZ Kai) *Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Brust *Catalan dub: Ramon Hernández Trivia *Both Spopovich and Yamu have some similarities with Nappa and Vegeta. First of all, Nappa and Spopovich have similar looks; they are both bald, big, and muscular fighters. Also, both fighters enjoy making their victims suffer (Spopovich toys with Videl at the tournament in a way similar to how Nappa toys with the Z Fighters). Similar to Vegeta, Yamu tries to calm his partner down during this fight. For example, Vegeta gave the Z Fighters some time to wait for Goku and Yamu stopped Spopovich from killing Videl at the Tournament. Also Yamu seems to be the stronger fighter, which also applies to Nappa and Vegeta (he is also the smaller one). Interestingly, in the Ocean dub, Yamu and Spopovich are voiced by Brian Drummond and Michael Dobson, the voice actors of Vegeta and Nappa. Gallery See also *Yamu (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ca:Yamu es:Yamu nl:Yamu pl:Yamū pt-br:Lista de Majins#Yamu Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:Earthlings